


《归巢》 4

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 5





	《归巢》 4

李东海在车上还琢磨“宝莉皇宫”这个名字挺贵气，听起来不像是酒吧，下车以后发现真的不是什么酒吧，是一座欧式风格的娱乐会所，门前还有穿制服的门童正在帮客人泊车。

他翻出短信确认了一遍直直地走上前，服务生见了他立刻迎上来微笑：“晚上好先生，请问您有预约吗？”

李东海左右瞧了瞧摸摸鼻子：“没有，我是来找人的。”

“请问先生找谁？我来为您带路。”

“呃李……”他停顿了一下话音一转道：“李赫宰，666包厢的李赫宰先生。”

服务生立马热情起来，半弯腰笑容可亲地对他抬手。

“好的，请您与我来。”

李东海随着服务生穿过富丽堂皇的大厅，奢华的壁画雕像和颜色瑰丽的天花板让他忍不住咂舌暗叹，经过的其他服务人员纷纷停下对他问好，李东海第一次见识到高端会所的满分服务态度，脸红红的有些不知所措，只好手忙脚乱的同样鞠躬回礼。

两人乘坐电梯来到六楼，电梯门打开李东海发现这层的光线比大堂暗了许多，地上铺了柔软的地毯，服务生带他往里走，四周都是包厢，走廊里安安静静只有寥寥几位穿不同颜色制服的服务生，走到走廊尽头李东海看见一扇雕花双开大门，顶上挂着烫金大字“666”。

“到了先生。”

服务生低声提醒，说罢推开了大门。

一瞬间，震耳欲聋的音浪宛如海啸一般席卷着李东海的心脏和耳膜，他身形一晃下意识就要捂上耳朵。勉强往里看了一眼，包厢内很暗，五光十色的镭射灯在地板和墙壁上交错闪现，几名衣着暴露的年轻男女在中间贴身劲歌热舞，气氛好不暧昧疯狂。

李东海一眼就看见了李赫宰，那人翘腿坐在弧形沙发中央，他身边还坐着几名男子，皆是与怀中美人大胆调情，而他一手晃着酒杯另一只手搭在靠背上正在跟人侧耳交谈着什么，茶几和脚边的地板摆放了一串空酒瓶，李东海眯眼一瞧有啤酒和叫不上名的洋酒，也不知道李赫宰醉没醉，唇角带笑与人窃窃私语的模样不似那日清冷，而是多了几分不羁和浪荡。

见到此番场景李东海突然心生怯意，站在包厢门口打起了退堂鼓，正好这时屋里的人也注意到了他纷纷停下舞步，李赫宰旁边的男子撞了一下李赫宰的肩膀示意他抬头，下一秒两人四目相对，李赫宰神色一暗低笑道：“这不是来了。”

只见李赫宰起身朝李东海走来，半张脸隐藏在阴影中晦暗不明，他步步靠近，仔裤和皮带将他腰肢和双腿勾勒出修长的弧度，李东海裹着棉衣怔愣在门口，一时之间心中竟涌起慌乱和紧张。

“李总，您……”

“怎么这么慢，请都请不动么？”

他的口吻无比自然，说完，直接牵起李东海的手把人带进了包厢。

原本正嗨着的人们异口同声地发出嘘声起哄，李东海看着他们打量的目光迷迷糊糊的想他们是不是误会了什么。

他就这样被李赫宰拉着往里走，手腕上的力道看上去柔柔的却无法挣脱掉，李东海有些不适应周围的反应，小声在人身侧说：“不是，其实我已经洗完澡准备睡觉了，接到电话就赶过来了……”

这句话恰好被原先与李赫宰坐在一起的人听到，当下拉长了声音调侃：“喔——李总，这就是你的不对了，这么晚把人从床上折腾起来，一点也不知道心疼人。”

李赫宰听到噗嗤笑了，斜眼撇了一眼那人道：“我怎么疼他还需要你教？”

男子被李赫宰直白的话怼的有些尴尬，下意识用眼神向周围的人求救。

他们这个圈子说大不大说小不小，反正都是跋扈惯了的富家子弟，日子闲出屁了经常聚在一块花天酒地寻欢作乐，各个之间的关系说好也不好，说熟也不熟，无非是为了利益的表面功夫罢了。

几个月前突然听说李家冒出个留学归来的小儿子，老头把人当接班人培养，又是主持高层会议又是带着出席活动，这下A市上流圈全乱了套，三天两头打听这位李小爷的喜好，赶着混脸熟送殷勤，搞好关系为自家扩路。相处多了，圈子里基本人人知道这位爷说话直白脾性古怪，从不看人脸色管你是谁，头一歪我行我素横着走路，常常不给人面子让人下不了台，一群人心里恨得牙痒面上还要赔笑。

“呃……”

其他人眼色很快，一眼看出李赫宰对带进来的男人护得紧，机灵的站出来解围：“害，这叫情趣你懂什么啊，你孤家寡人的回去肯定连暖被窝的都没有。人家李总一个电话随叫随到，反过来嫂子打电话李总肯定也立马到场，管它几点风雨无阻，是不是李总？”

李赫宰坐下把李东海安置在自己身边，挑眉勾唇道：“不会，这么晚我是不会放他出门的。”

此话一出又是一阵起哄，李赫宰抿唇笑而不语，李东海挠挠头在众人的打量中一脸懵逼。

明明说的都是国语，怎么他一个字都听不懂呢？

亏他还记得自己来的目的，他清清嗓子理好思绪开口：“李总，我来接……”

“叫我什么？”李赫宰打断他，一条胳膊搭在后面整个人十分放松，两人挨得很近，李东海甚至觉得自己的半边身体都被李赫宰拢在臂弯里了。

“不是说过不许这样叫吗？”李赫宰灼灼的盯着他，尽管气势逼人，一双眼眸却干干净净看起来很温柔：“在家答应的好好的，出来就忘了？”

昏暗里，李赫宰的轮廓有些模糊，略带邪气的眉眼和高挺的鼻梁却让李东海微微失神，引诱他差点掉进这双与银赫几乎一模一样的眼眸里，这个认知令李东海猛地惊醒，后背冒起一层薄汗，他终于意识到目前的场景有些不太对劲了。

可他刚一皱眉打算起身，李赫宰眼睛一眯比他反应更快，放在李东海身后的手搂住他的后颈暗暗发力压住他，大拇指轻轻地来回摩挲起来，火热却轻柔的撩拨让李东海耳畔一热忍不住发软，李赫宰朝他探去，两人头抵头近到没有距离，近到一张口他就闻到了李赫宰呼出的浓醇酒香，他听见男人在他面前用半无奈半纵容的语气说：

“好了别生气，乖一点，听你话以后晚上都不出来了，嗯？别闹脾气好不好？”

李东海被这亲密的姿势整得浑身僵硬，刚要发作的气焰被李赫宰灭得死死的再升不起来，好在他穿得多，厚实的衣服掩饰住了他像猫一样缩起来的肩膀，也是因为穿得太厚了吧，不然他怎么觉得那么热呢？

李东海在李赫宰的禁锢下眼神飘忽嗫嚅着：“那、那咱们回去行吗？我来接你回家。”

“嗯。”李赫宰点头答应，松开他站了起来面对众人道：“人也看了，我带走了。”

“哎哎哎！”其他人立刻七嘴八舌的阻拦起来：“别走啊来都来了！带着嫂子一起玩儿呗！咱不是才开始嘛！”

“嫂子喜欢喝什么？红的白的？”

“你愣着干嘛！倒酒啊！”

这架势吓得李东海脸都白了，慌张摆手：“不是、我不是……我不喝不喝，已经刷过牙了……”

“噗——”

“这……”

几人见李东海也是个不给面儿的，拿袖子掩着嘴的样子像是他们要逼迫他喝毒药一样，碍于李赫宰在旁边他们也不好硬强求，直接放人走又太不甘心，只好退一步说：“那咱这样，就喝一杯，一杯行不行？你看你这么早把李总带走我们局就要散了，打过照面以后都是朋友，这一杯不喝说不过去吧，啊？”

说着接过酒瓶把杯子满上，李东海知道里面褐色的液体一定不是冰红茶。他偷瞄了李赫宰一眼，那人没什么表情像是没看见一样，此时他才反应过来今晚把自己叫来不过是演一场戏，是叫他来解围的，他在心里叹了一口气，银赫和神童哥经常说的交际应酬或许就是如此吧。

李东海从进门起便不听话的心脏忽然平静下来，他勉强笑了一下，正要接过酒杯时手被一旁的人按下，李赫宰握着他的手一声哼笑，耐心似乎被耗尽了。

“啧，被你们灌他还睡不睡了，我替他喝。”

说罢，李赫宰夺过那人的酒毫不犹豫一饮而尽，四周有人欢呼有人低语，似乎没想到李赫宰会为李东海挡酒。

放下酒杯李赫宰神色如常眼睛都不眨，袖子一抹嘴挑眉道：“这下行了？你们接着玩儿，我俩回家还要办事，不陪了。”

大家都是成年人，话里的意思基本秒懂，脸上挂着揶揄之色称赞李赫宰“好酒量”。

劝酒的人没料到李赫宰动作这么快，望着空酒杯一时傻了眼，其实他们就是想逗逗李东海，毕竟谁也没见过李总家里那位，见到以后发现跟兔子一样一碰就惊，着实有意思。

事到如今那人也不好再说什么，陪在一旁给两人送出门，走到包厢门口时搓手道：“那我就不耽误李总了，今天这顿……”

“算我的。”李赫宰满不在乎睨他一眼：“今天的事你小子记住，下次再找你算账。”

说完头也不回带着李东海走了。

远离喧闹李东海混沌的脑袋静下来，他犹豫着想问李赫宰一些问题，话到嘴边又觉得问了太过尴尬矫情，人家压根不当回事自己在这左思右想个什么劲。

下楼途中李赫宰一直牵着李东海，李东海试了几次都没能把手抽出来，李赫宰目视前方褪去温柔和多情，冷冷的气压很低，李东海落后他半个身子内心纠结，觉得是不是刚才屋里空调太暖把自己脸都吹烫了。

初春夜晚温度很低，离开会所李东海忍不住一哆嗦，想到李赫宰只穿一件单衣抬眼询问：“李总您的衣服呢？”

男人站在风中没有反应也看不出喜怒，风把他略长的刘海吹乱，露出一双幽深湿润的眼睛。

“李总？”

李东海在他眼前挥挥手，李赫宰睫毛微颤转头看向他，看了两秒后眉头紧锁双手按住他的肩膀。

不是，这人怎么这么喜欢摸来摸去啊？不知道人与人之间应该保持距离互相尊重吗？

他耐着性子一字一句道：“李总，您是不是忘了，是您打电话叫我来接您，现在已经很晚了，我明天还要上班，您的车呢？停在哪我送你回去。”

“李东海……”

李赫宰慢慢靠过来，眼神迷离声音暗哑，一点也不像在包厢里抬着下巴目中无人的样子，鼻尖被风吹红，脸颊在月色下凹陷出一片阴影……

他是不是瘦了？李东海忍不住神游。

“李东海。”他再一次叫着他的名字，眉头挤在一起忽然低下脑袋靠在了李东海胸前。

下一秒，不等李东海推开他，耳边猛然响起一阵痛苦的呕吐声。

“呕——”

撕心裂肺，吐个不停，李赫宰晚上似乎没吃什么东西，呕出来的尽是液体把一晚上喝的酒吐了个干净，污垢把李东海胸前的衣服淋湿，黏糊糊的贴在肚子上。

李东海拿出二十年保持下来的素质才没有当场骂出声，李赫宰吐舒服就靠着李东海不动了，李东海僵在原地呆若木鸡，过了好久才哭丧着脸哀嚎：“这都是……什么事儿啊！”

“李总……李总？”李东海废了好大的劲才把李赫宰拖上出租车，司机问他去哪，李东海含糊不清说先往前开吧。

他身上臭烘烘的难受极了，李赫宰吐完就跟死狗一样没了意识，李东海忍了又忍小声道：“……不能喝就不要喝，逞什么强。”

李东海觉得头大，眼看计价器的价格不断往上跳，他还没问出来李赫宰家住哪里，这个时候给神童哥打电话太晚了，把人接回自己家也不太合适，他鼓起勇气拍拍李赫宰的脸。

“李总？李……李赫宰你醒醒，醒醒。”

“你住在哪呀？说一声再睡好吗？”

前排的司机也问：“小哥，马上要上桥了，继续往桥上开吗？”

李东海看看窗外，已经快离开商业街开出二环了，他想了想说：“就在前面停吧，路口那的快捷酒店。”

半搂半抱把人带进酒店，李赫宰歪在他肩头昏昏沉沉，时不时动动嘴唇喃喃呓语。

“开间房。”

前台小姐扫了两人一眼，手指敲了几下说：“身份证。”

李东海一愣犯了难，自己急匆匆出门哪里带了证件，不要说证件钱都没带多少，只好讪笑着让人等等，心里默念“得罪了”伸手往李赫宰的裤兜里摸。

前面口袋没摸着，李东海摸索着往屁股后面找，感觉到皮夹的存在，李东海小心翼翼地夹住，刚往外抽就被人捏住手腕。

“你干嘛。”李赫宰冷声问。

呵，这时候醒了？李东海有些生气，没好气的说：“找地方安顿你啊，你又不说家在哪，我能怎么办。”

李赫宰眯起眼像是在确认眼前的人是谁，看得李东海毛骨悚然好不自在。半晌，李赫宰按住眼睛，懊恼的低咒一声，在李东海怀里换个姿势又不动了。

……

一点也不客气啊。

李东海从皮夹里翻出证件递过去：“麻烦你了。”

“一间两间？”

“一间。”

“标间？”

“不用，大床就好。”

前台的小姑娘一脸古怪，李东海很是无辜——怎么了吗？

还证件的时候李东海多瞧了一眼，呵，感情比自己小两岁呀，看着不像呢。

李东海偏头看他一眼立马收回视线，李赫宰搭下的睫毛在脸上投下一小片阴影，睡过去的他气势削弱了几分，眉眼温和没有攻击性，近距离看皮肤很白没有一丝瑕疵，唇珠很明显，相比之下银赫的嘴唇就太薄了。

他不禁撇开头嘀咕——看着很瘦怎么背起来那么重啊。

终于把人丢在床上，李东海累出了一身汗，闻闻自己身上的酸臭味儿，李东海忍无可忍脱下棉衣，把里面脏得彻底的T恤脱下扔进了垃圾桶。

好在外套还算干净，一会儿还能将就穿回去。李东海在浴室草草清理好上身，来不及穿衣服半裸着走了出去，谁知原本在床上呼呼大睡的人正坐直身体一脸不善的盯着他。

“啊——你、李总你醒了？”

李赫宰一歪头，瞳孔失焦：“你是谁？”

感情还不清醒醉着呢。

李东海好声好气解释：“我是李东海。”

他以为李赫宰会想起来，没想到床上的人嗤笑道：“土死了，要卖也起个好听点的名字。”

……你说什么？

男人一脸厌烦的对他挥手：“滚出去，我没心情玩儿。”

李东海算是见识到了什么叫翻脸不认人，他忍啊忍，心说李赫宰醉了自己跟他计较一点意义都没有，他爱把自己当什么就当什么吧。

“好好好，李总您快睡吧，我的任务也完成了，就不打扰您了。”

他穿上衣服，床上的人被子一裹翻身再次睡去留给他一个背影。李东海摇摇头，正要走瞟见了一旁的烧水壶，再看眼床上的人，依旧拧着眉很不舒服，这张与银赫相仿的脸使他不由得叹气，或许他就是操劳的命，爱管闲事的心，不然也不会这么多年被银赫使唤来使唤去毫无怨言，如今面对一张与他相似的脸都忍不住心软、放不下心。

他又等了几分钟，最后把水烧开放在床头才关灯离去。

坐进车里已经快一点了，李东海困得上下眼皮直打架，也不管舒不舒服难不难闻，窝在宽大的棉衣里颤啊颤的睡着了。

李赫宰一大清早就醒了，他撑起身子额头疼得不行，一手揉着太阳穴一边环顾四周努力回想昨夜的事情。

记忆停留在为李东海挡酒，后面的事隐隐约约变得模糊不清了，他依稀想起自己被带上车，自己被扔上床，自己被人一路搂着走得极其艰难，自己口出不逊还吐了人家一身……

他从来没有在人前失态过，还是当着不相干的人的面。

昨晚就是一场普通的酒局，韩家公子叫来了不少人，所有人几乎都有伴儿，没有的也叫了公主少爷过来陪酒，跟李赫宰玩过的都知道这人没什么忌讳，跟谁都能逢场作戏，只不过撩归撩，从来不喜419也没听说包过小情人金屋藏娇，大家玩嗨了嘴碎，聊着聊着就忍不住调侃李赫宰是不是心有所属家里有人了。

李赫宰觉得挺没劲的，谈起桃花他脑子一片空白谁也想不起来，只是觉得一场接一场的喝，回到家冷冷清清还不是自己煮拉面打游戏。

他不语在别人看来就是默认，大家开始起哄叫他把小情人叫来露露脸，李赫宰翻遍手机几百个号码却发现没有一个人能来接他。

最后他想起了在车间见过的那位李工，人长得挺好看眉清目秀，大大方方的样子让人看了很舒心，转念一想那天拿到的名片，当即发了条短信给神童让他把李东海叫来。

李赫宰也没把握人家会来。他想，到时候大不了装不舒服提前离场，毕竟没人敢真的拦他，他会出来也是因为家里太安静，与其连讲话的人都没有，不如混在酒桌上醉生梦死好一些。

所以当李东海出现的时候他自己也很吃惊，那人朝里探头的样子像一头幼鹿，目光清澈透明单纯至极，仿佛对眼前深不可测的丛林胆怯又好奇。

那就，陪他演一场戏吧，就当是救救他，这浑浊不堪的地方……他快要待不下去了。

其实李东海来之前李赫宰只是微醺，最后那杯意料之外的马爹利确实烈了些，李赫宰本没想管的，他觉得李东海一大老爷们喝一杯能有什么问题，所以故意视而不见，结果余光却瞟见那人目光闪烁，小脸埋在领子里想起什么似的，最后眼神一黯没了光彩。

李赫宰突然就觉得心烦，见不得这人明明失落却还要假装没事的苦瓜脸。心底莫名涌起一股歉意，自己大晚上不由分说把人叫来是不是过分了，还没想清楚他就脑子一热把酒灌了下去，喝得又快又猛，后来胃里烧的厉害，把一晚上的酒水都勾了出来，畅快的吐了人一身。

想到这儿李赫宰觉得挺有意思的，很可惜自己当时神志不清没有看见李东海的脸色，那张处事不惊的脸上，会不会气得一块青一块白，却有碍于身份不敢对他大吼出来？

李赫宰觉得有趣极了，当下便从口袋里摸出手机给神童打了过去，电话接通也不管此时几点，是否无理，张口就道——

“把李东海的电话发给我。”


End file.
